Gwen (Total Drama)
Gwen, labeled The Loner, is the main protagonist of Total Drama Island, a minor character in Total Drama Action, a supporting protagonist in Total Drama World Tour, and the deuteragonist of Total Drama All-Stars. She was voiced by Megan Fahlenbock. Gwen returned as a contestant in Total Drama All-Stars in 2013. Gwen was placed on the villainous team, called the Villainous Vultures, but this was a controversial move because although she is not a villain, she was purposely placed there by show host Chris McLean to stir things up. Personality Gwen was a loner, sarcastic, aggressive, scary, and rude; she uses this personality to make sure no one would bother her and at the same time making enemies. Despite her seemingly cold, harsh attitude and being somewhat tomboyish, Gwen is not a bitter person, but is rather suspicious and very cautious about whom she lets into her life. She is a very kind, responsible, sensitive, and mature young woman. She also shows sisterly instincts towards the more childish contestants such as Owen and Cody. Gwen also suffers from claustrophobia or a fear of enclosed areas, as seen in "Phobia Factor" and "The Treasure of Dr. Mclean". History In Total Drama Island, Gwen was placed on the Screaming Gophers. In the first few episodes, she acts aggressively defensive and pessimistic. However, she started showing her true colors as the season progresses. She soon develops a crush on Trent and forms an intense rivalry with her teammate and fellow Gopher Heather. Despite the numerous physical and social obstacles in her way, Gwen is strong enough to make it to the finale alongside Owen. In Total Drama Action, Gwen was reduced to a minor role and was placed on the Screaming Gaffers as its team captain. In the beginning of the season, her relationship with Trent quickly falls apart due to his jealousy. After confessing his actions to the Killer Grips, she intentionally gets herself eliminated to make it up to them. She was ill-received by the audience and other contestants at the following Aftermath shows. Friends * Beth * Bridgette * Cameron * Cody * DJ * Geoff * Leshawna * Lindsay * Mike * Owen * Sam * Trent * Zoey Enemies * Alejandro * Chef Hatchet * Chris McLean * Courtney * Duncan (one-sided, on her side) * Ezekiel * Heather * Jo * Justin * Lightning * Mal * Scott * Sierra Trivia * Gwen is a part of the "Big Six", the six most prominent characters in the entire series. The others are Heather, Duncan, Owen, Courtney, and Lindsay. * Gwen's usual outfit and hair color is based on Tibby's appearance from The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants film. * According to Cartoon Network, Duncan and Gwen are the most popular couple in the Total Drama series. *Gwen has appeared in a total of 71 episodes. External links *Gwen (Total Drama) - Love Interest Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Tricksters Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Feminists Category:Genius Category:Loyal Category:Villain's Lover Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Victims Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Determinators Category:Scapegoat Category:Siblings Category:Wrathful Category:Strategists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Archenemy Category:Honest Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Deal Makers Category:Famous Category:Fighters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Falsely Accused Category:Charismatic Category:Selfless Category:Nurturer Category:Neutral Good Category:Vengeful Category:Betrayed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroic Liars Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Outright Category:Leaders Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Master Orator Category:Antagonists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Fallen Category:Redeemed Villains Category:False Antagonist